owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tōdō Family
The Tōdō Family is one of the most well-known families in Japan and the head of the Order of the Imperial Flowers. They are allies with the Hīragi Family and the Order of the Imperial Demons. Due to their prestige and knowledge, they were given rather high positions in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. History The Tōdō clan (椴氏, Tōdō-shi) were actually the first to create a syndicate prior to the Hīragi clan creating the Order of Imperial Demons, dating way back when Hanako Tōdō was the clan's head 1000 years ago. The group serve as the Emperor's dietitian for decades due to their vast intellect in medicine and herbs. It was also in this time that they also tend to dance for the Emperor whenever guests would come in the imperial court. They become so respected and loved by many that they have gained the servitude of other families with equal status and prestige as them. As of now, they have three (formerly four) families serving them for centuries. Due to their allegiance to the Hīragi Family as of late, they - along with their serving families - pledged their loyalty to the Order of the Imperial Demons but still kept their own doctrines of the Order of the Imperial Flowers and work without having to worry about the Hīragi's having a constant eye on them. Family Members Serving Families Kuromatsu Clan The 'Kuromatsu clan '(黒松氏, Kuromatsu-shi) is the first family to serve the Todo, starting as their helpers for the longest time in their work, and as a result, the Kuromatsu holds a very special place to the Todo before their separation. They are known for being under the affinity of earth and they are usually distinguishable with their usual black hair and down-to-earth persona. Out of all of the serving families, their power is on par with the Todo since they were able to wield one of the Yin-Yang Spirit Series. Members * Shohei Kuromatsu (Former family head, deceased) * Mikoto Kuromatsu (Family Head) * Osamu Kuromatsu (né Shiba) * Sen Kuromatsu * Ren Kuromatsu Akafuji Clan The 'Akafuji clan '(赤藤氏, Akafuji-shi) is one of the of the oldest families to serve the Todo after the Kuromatsu. They are known for being under the affinity of fire and they can be easily be distinguish from their red-colored hair and strong sense of passion. Members * Yukichi Akafuji (Family Head) * Kagura Akafuji (neé Inoue) (Deceased) * Taito Akafuji Aoyagi Clan The 'Aoyagi clan '(青柳氏, Aoyagi-shi) is a family that once had the same privilege as the Todo before serving them when they were stripped off from their position in the imperial court after a scandal. They are known for being under the affinity of water and they are usually distinguishable with their dark-colored hair and fairly pale complexion. They are the total opposite of the Akafuji since they prefer to be silent and only talk when necessary. Members * Sakuya Aoyagi (Family Head) * Kinzo Aoyagi (né Inada) (Deceased) * Yukina Aoyagi Kihagi Clan The 'Kihagi clan '(黄萩氏, Kihagi-shi) is a family that came from foreign blood prior to their servitude to the Emperor and then the Todo. They are known for being under the affinity of wind and they are usually distinguishable with their light-colored hair along with their cheery personality. They are the only family to have most of their off springs come out as twins. Members * Ichitsugu Kihagi (Family Head) * Reitsugu Kihagi (Exiled) * Yukari Kihagi (neé Ashikaga) * Kanata Kihagi * Hinata Kihagi Trivia * Each family has a corresponding color and flower in their name that shows in their appearance and personality: ** Tōdō (椴) means "white fir" - white hair/albinism ** Kuromatsu (黒松) means "black pine" - black hair, earth affinity, down-to-earth ** Akafuji (赤藤) means "red wisteria" - red hair, fire affinity, passionate ** Aoyagi (青柳) means "blue willow" - dark-colored hair, water affinity, calm & collected ** Kihagi (黄萩) means "yellow bush clover" - light-colored hair, wind affinity, cheery * They seem to have some knowledge in creating Cursed Gears since they did make the Yin-Yang Spirit Series and the Mythical Beast Series. Category:3-Kizuna